candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Order levels
' Candy Order Levels' (AKA Objective Levels or just simply Order Levels) are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is pink with a white checkmark. Candy order levels make their debut appearance in Wafer Wharf, the tenth episode, and the first Candy Order level is level 126. Candy order levels are the third most common type of levels in reality, with 185 levels currently, making up 21,89% of all Reality levels. The Dreamworld has 139 candy order levels. See the full list of Candy Order levels here. Objective To pass candy order levels, the player has to collect a certain amount of candies or candy combinations within a certain number of moves. The remaining moves left will become striped candies on the board and they will be activated on Sugar Crush. Collecting a candy really means destroying it in any way possible. Candies that are eaten by chocolate do not count. The Lucky Candy booster is a booster that can provide a random candy that is listed in the order for you when destroyed. This makes them useless on levels which require players to collect regular candies as the only order required or part of the order required. The scoring system is as follows: Every regular candy collected gives 100 points, every special candy collected (without any combinations) gives 1,000 points and each special candy combination gives 5,000 points. Difficulty (Reality) Candy Order levels are considered easier than jelly levels, but may be harder than ingredients levels on average. In the early 400s and mid-late 600s, however, they may be much harder. Usually orders that consists of gathering candies of some colour are easy (though there are notable exceptions such as levels 140 and 377). These generally tend to be common early on but later on, there are more complicated orders such as gathering, or even mixing together special candies. Cascading is one of the main strategies when it comes to collect coloured candies. Unlike jelly levels or ingredient levels, you do not have to aim a specific location on the board in order to destroy the right candies. Massive cascades are sometimes required to collect enough candies. However, at the higher levels, special candy mixes become more common. Mixing 2 special candies can be a difficult task. Not only do players have to create the special candies, but they also have to position them adjacent to each other first. Therefore, this is a very luck based objective. However, some of the higher levels such as the ones in Gummy Gardens only require the collection of candies, special or not. Some candy order levels have a very tight space and/or have 6 colours, making the fulfill of the order much harder. Difficulty (Dreamworld) Candy order is the hardest level type in Dreamworld. The number of moves are often fewer than Reality and may also have larger order or more colours (always 5 at least), so most insanely hard levels are candy order. Levels 289 and 341 are examples of levels that are much harder than their counterpart because of the 5th colour. The Moon Scale also can ruin the day. For colour orders, if the order is the same colour as the Moon Scale this can cause Odus to fall and slow down your cascades. Special candy orders can also be hard battling the Moon Scale, as it can unintentionally set off a lot huge cascade. The same goes for candy mixes. On levels with 5 colours the Moon Struck remove the left hand colour and levels with 6 colours the moon struck remove both colours on the scale. That means that the entire time the moon struck is active, those candies will not spawn and can therefore not be collected if part of the orders (in addition to the difficulty mentioned above). Some levels rely on mixes and the moon struck could mess up the position of the special candies and instead cause a huge cascade. It makes it easier but it can be frustrating if the cascades set off if you try to position the special candies together. However, special candy orders are a lot easier with a moon struck because a massive cascade can create lots of special candies. Trivia *In Wafer Wharf, there are ten of these levels in one episode, including the first 7 which are a formal introduction. *Conversely, both Wafer Windmill and Cereal Sea have the fewest candy order levels (after they were introduced), containing only one of such level. *In the 400's candy order levels become much more frequent and harder; However, between Cherry Chateau and Glazed Grove there are no episodes that have more than 3 candy order levels. *The 100th Candy Order level is level 441. This is also the first level of World Six and Butterscotch Boulders. *This is the only level type where the first level of its kind contains blockers. *The music on Facebook is the music for timed levels on iOS and Android. *Levels 212, 312, 412, and 512 are all Candy Order Levels. 12 and 112 are not Candy Order Levels because the first Candy order is seen in level 126. *Levels 212, 312, 412 and 512 have the same difficulty, but levels 12 and level 112 do not have the same difficulty since level 12 is very easy and level 112 is considerably easy. Levels 212, 312, 412 and 512 are medium, but the order of level 212 is 5 colour bombs, level 312 is 40 striped candies, level 412 is 5 striped + striped combos, and level 512 is 10 striped candies, 5 colour bombs, and 55 blue candies. The trend is broken by level 612 as it is a moves level, but 712 continues the trend only to be broken by 812. *Levels 289, 389, 489, 589, 689 and 789 are Candy Order Levels. *The name is disputed. Objective levels vs Candy Order levels. *The most common combination order is Striped + Striped with 16. However, there is a gap of 219 levels after the notorious 421. *The rarest combinations are Colour Bomb + Wrapped (6 levels, 132, 227, 441, 467 ,647 and 670), Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb (6 levels, 153, 215, 240, 254, 670 and 794), and Wrapped + Wrapped (6 levels, 136, 149, 254, 656, 670 and 795). *Other order combinations are Striped + Wrapped (11 times) and Colour Bomb + Striped (9 times). *In the 3 first levels with wrapped+wrapped combo, one combo only should be collected, while the 4th level (656) requires four comboes at once, which is more than the total of the previous levels. *The largest number of orders up to date is 750, in level 435. *Levels 245, 254, 425 and 452 are all infamous candy order levels due to difficulty. **These levels all have the digits 2, 4, and 5 in some order. *Levels 149 and 438 are the only two candy order levels which requires all three types of orders: candies of a colour, special candies and combinations. Notable Candy Order Levels *'Level 126' - First Candy Order Level *'Level 129 '- First level which doesn't spawn new candies *'Level 130' - The first level to require collecting special candies and combos *'Level 131' - The first quadrant candy order level *'Level 140' - A very hard Candy order level that requires a lot of special candies/chain reactions to collect 99 red, orange, and yellow candies in 45 moves. *'Level 149' - First Candy Order level which requires all three types of orders: candies of a colour, special candies and combinations *'Level 153' - First Candy Order level which requires a colour bomb + colour bomb combination *'Level 165' - Another former very hard candy order level that requires a lot of combinations and special candies that to collect 99 blue candies, 49 yellow candies and 24 green candies that has a lot (172). Another problem is the bombs due to the bomb timers being . It is also a boring candy order level, like 140, 169, 266, 347, 377, 425 and 452. It was also known as the hardest candy order level of its time before June 2014. It is now badly nerfed. *'Level 192' - Second level that doesn't spawn new candies. *'Level 202' - A candy order level that has 19 colour bombs from the marmalade at the start of the board *'Level 236' - A level known for the insane chain reactions caused by the Mystery Candies as they fill all 81 spaces. *'Level 240' - First candy order level that has a marmalade + liquorice lock glitch. It is also known as the 3rd candy order level to have a double colour bomb combination. *'Level 254 - '''Only level which have all combinations of same special candies. *'Level 266' - A very hard candy order level. *'Level 281' - Fiftieth Candy Order Level. Also the first one that requires more than 99 candies of a single colour (300). *'Level 341' - One of the hardest four colour levels. *'Level 389' and 'Level 400' - The candy order levels has 14 colour bombs at the start of the board. *'Level 419' and 'Level 421 ' - Formerly the hardest candy order levels. Now drastically nerfed. *'Level 425'- Hardest Candy Order Level. It was nerfed; the bombs now have fifteen moves. *'Level 435'- The Candy Order Level to require the most amount of candies (750). It's easy due to having four colours present on the board. *'Level 441' - 100th Candy Order Level *'Level 452' and 'Level 453' - These candy order levels require huge amounts of special candies (80 striped and 35 wrapped respectively) *'Level 459' - A candy order level that has 9 toffee tornadoes, the most of any other level. Overall this level is very easy. *'Level 467' - A candy order level which is impossible to win if all the provided colour bombs were used up and the order is not met (unless the Lucky Candy booster is activated before starting the level). *'Level 666 '- A candy order level which requires the most amount of a single candy (666). It might be easy due to having four colours present on the board. (Also creatively designed as well!) *'Level 677'- An excruciatingly hard candy order level which requires 10 striped + striped candy combos. Now badly nerfed. *'Level 820' and 'Level 821' - Lucky candies appear from the board right from the start instead of required to be activated before starting the level. *'Level 824' - Coconut wheels which are normally only found in ingredient levels appear on the board. *'Dreamworld version of level 182' - One of the hardest candy order level in Dreamworld. Its Reality counterpart is the hardest timed level. *'Dreamworld version of level 202' - A level which formerly had the most unstable Moon Scale of just 5 candies of imbalance *'Dreamworld version of level 237' - One of the hardest candy order level in Dreamworld. Its Reality counterpart is a timed level. *'Dreamworld version of level 276' - Once a near-impossible candy order level. Now badly nerfed. *'Dreamworld version of level 289' - The hardest candy order level ever, even with fewer candies required compare with its Reality counterpart, because it has a 5th colour. Also the hardest level in Dreamworld and the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. *'Dreamworld version of level 341''' - One of the hardest candy order level in Dreamworld due to its counterpart in Reality is one of the hardest four colour levels. References Category:Level types Category:Candy order levels Category:Levels